What You Didn't See
by Kazoo Avenger
Summary: * UPDATED! * A bullet in the back can change things. Read on!
1. Under My Skin- Switch's POV

Author's Note: Hey-- I'm going back thru and trying to fix things a bit! Hope you like the updated version!!! And in chapter three-- I added some stuff J Read on!!! 

I don't know how he got under my skin... But he did, in the end.

Sometimes, I would look back and wonder how it all began; him, the veteran and I, the rookie. Maybe it all started the day when we sparred in the _dojo_, or when he and I spent that night trapped in the Matrix. But now, as I think about it, maybe it all started the first time he contacted me. 

When he told me he knew what I was looking for and that he knew the answer, it was like music to my ears. You know-- like when you're listening to the radio hearing those 'Top 40' over and over again and then suddenly you hear this new song, different from all the garbage those DJs play-- and something in you just goes 'that's me,' like its your own personal theme song. And that's how the message was.

So I trusted him-- and met Morpheus. Morpheus asked me if I really wished for truth and the fateful words slipped past my lips. 

I don't really remember what happened after that; I do remember the Red Pill, the liquid silver that burned my digital self away. I remember my sightless eyes, the ports that dotted my skin like a pox; my hairless head. But these are all separate memories; I pieced them together like a swath of patchwork quilt, chunks and snatches of things once whole, torn apart in confusion and then put back together in a mish-mash and bonded haphazardly with fraying thread until you couldn't tell one end from the other. My memories were always like that.

But I do have one clear memory in what seemed like a labyrinth of confusion in my first days on the Nebacanezzer.

It was his face-- just his face, floating above me like a strange flesh toned oval of concern. As I lay on that metal slab, I drifted in and out of coherence-- but each time I came back from that place that was like Nirvana and yet so far from, he would always be there, watching over me. And when those awful needles they stabbed into my flesh bit with electricity, rebuilding my musculature, he always turned a kind eye towards my suffering.

It was some time after that, when I was finally able to stand on my own legs, that I learned his name. He, along with all the others, didn't go by his given name but referred to himself by a strange name-- maybe a hacker alias, or word of a foreign tongue. 

At first, he treated me politely enough, making room for me on the table bench in the galley when all the other seats were crowded and things like that. As time went on, I began to grow into my real life-- for I'd never had one before, technically-- but I never got used to losing my shipmates; each time we lost someone I felt like a wound had been ripped open again. I wasn't the only one-- Morpheus, Trinity, Tank, Cypher; _even Cypher_-- they all scarred and bruised, some more so than others. 

We all reflected our losses; most of us prayed more fervently for the one who would come and break us free of our slavery to the Matrix. But, like some of the others, he grew more bitter and drew into himself-- becoming more silent and still with each passing day; he held himself to only the basest of human decencies. He must have cared too much

I would have tried to reach him if I could, but everyone has their own demons-- even me... no, _especially_ me.

I built so many walls around myself that I don't think I could have found my way out on my own. I thought that by shutting everything in, I could deny my emotions-- 'be strong enough and tough enough that no one would have to know how much my soul bled.

Looking back, I wonder how I, _or_ _anyone_, could live like that, could stand it.

The pattern of skin and bone that decorated the front of his head wasn't what you'd call a face. I don't mean that it was blank, or that it had been wiped from his body by an explosion of intense heat, no. It a mask, a perfect mask that concealed him from all eyes. At least, so he thought. 

What is that phrase? ...Yes, I remember now. _'Actions speak louder than words'_-- Or lack of action.

A/N: Thanks to all you guys out there who are reading this!! Without you I wouldn't have the strength to go on (grabs tissue)


	2. Its Not Important- Apoc's POV

Hey! Thanks for tuning in again... I did an evil thing and changed the rating to R-- partly because there will be violence and partly because its the only way people will ever read this! :P Anyway--thanks to Zephyr for reviewing... I guess I should have added 'Will Be More', huh?

Sorry this is so short!! But I'm still trying to crank this out! so please hang in!

__

I won't tell you about my past-- it's not important. But she was part of my future.

It was one of my early missions that I first saw her--just a glimpse--like a bit of tin catching in your eye. So beautiful that it made your eyes water. But she stayed with me, through the confusion and death that was the agent who ended my visit. I couldn't stop thinking about her white starkness as my shipmate's life bled red from between my numb fingers, holes pricked by electronic bullets.

She burned brightly in my mind, even then.

I watched the codes trickling down the screen, green digital raindrop symbols-- I saw only pictures. My eyes caught her every now and then-- she seemed to flit in and out of reality. My curiosity was insatiable. 

Sometimes it might have been more. I had an unexplainable urge to free her mind.

Occupying my mind more often than not-- it seemed her image was burnt into the backs of my eyes, with sometimes stinging, sometimes soothing clarity. Every line of her symmetrical face I could remember if I but closed my eyes. I saw her in the Jump program, even.

At night, she was the subject of my dreams-- a plague at times of insomnia. There were times I hated thoughts of her; her innocence in white against my red-- the blood I had spilled. She seemed so unattainable to me.

Finally, I saw her again-- face to face-- a chance meeting on a mid-afternoon street, on my way to meet up with Cypher. I thought she was a glitch in the system-- '_deja vu._'

It was only a second, a meeting of eyes; brown against ice, as she glanced at me-- but time must have stood still. And that was no fault of the system.

Soon after, in the relative safety of the Nebacanezzer, an unknown alias took all of our notice, accomplishing hacking feats that even Trinity found note-worthy. The decision to contact the self-named 'Switch' was not an uncomplicated decision-- but something about this one caught my eye.

It only took a small amount of persuasion-- meetings were arranged; one as an introduction to reality, another for extraction of the digital self. 

And then it was she who walked through the wizened door, a stark contrast to the dingy checkered floors and moss green wallpaper peeling like skin in that hotel. So this was 'Switch.'

I know I don't believe in fate-- but at that moment, I could have contemplated anything.

My fingers fell from the delicate circuitry I had been so attentive in tuning just moments ago. Again the meeting of our eyes; this time a spark of recognition shown in hers. 

I think you know the rest.

Huzzah!! Another chapter!! J Please review-- you know you love this (I'd say anything if it would get you to review)!!! Please watch for the next chapter-- it will either be Switch's POV or further exploration into that night trapped in the matrix Switch talked about or their session in the dojo!!!!! I dunno-- give me ideas and tell me what you want to hear and I'll take it into consideration for the plot!!


	3. The Dojo- Switch's POV

A/N: Hey, sorry I know that maybe one or two people are reading this... maybe. :P Oh well. But this is something I've been wanting to do for a while, so there! Hah! See if I care! Its not like people review or anythin'. Seriously-I'm gonna finish this time! ; ) Just hang in there!

Also-Switch turns on the violence-it's a bit gruesome, in my opinion. But did she ever look like the sweet and gentle type?

A/N: I added onto the luvv scene! ;) Hope you like-- it was a bit weak, so I changed the ending of this chapter!

Being 'plugged in' is like backfeed from a speaker-piercingly painful one moment, screeching. Then the next, it mellows out to a nice rich sound. But most of the time, I didn't notice those kind of things on the Nebacanezzer-I was too busy surviving or at least getting by, or whatever you call it.

It was just routine, you know? We were supposed to get in, scout around and get out. Nobody takes risks, nobody gets hurt. Yeah. Right. No one gets hurt. 

But what we never mentioned was the agents-you know, the ones who all looked the same, all named the same? Agent Smith, is that what they call them? I can't remember. Like I said, it wasn't important.

But that day... it was different. Have you ever woken up and just something in the air didn't smell right? It was strange, how the moment I connected, I knew-just knew. Gut feelings were not something I liked to rely on, but neither did I ignore them.

Dee had been okay, as far as us shipmates were concerned. Dee was talkative, funny-and someone you'd want with you in case an agent made a visit. But that never stopped the bullet from passing through his cranium like a knife punched through a ripe melon. And the noise... the blood and the mess. I know its not real, the Matrix, but at that moment I don't think I'd ever seen anything as real as that.

Dee didn't escape, but I did; I reached the pay phone. It had only been a yard from where his brains had splattered like so much meat across the concrete. How ironic. 

I wasn't one to sit around and cry useless tears-on the Nebacanezzer, everything I did had a purpose. I don't think that in all my time there I would ever shed a tear willingly. Now, I wonder how much things would have been different if I had.

The dojo was the place I always went when things didn't work out; I could take out all my frustrations there and nobody got hurt. Except me. Black eyes and split lips were like an old familiar hat I could put on, a physical sting to take my mind off the mental one.

So it was either kick digital butt or punch steel walls; not much of a choice, if you ask me. 

__

..."Ah!" I lashed out with an elbow, breaking my opponent's nose-he let go of his chokehold and staggered back, cradling his throbbing face. I took the opportunity to bash his knee in; it made a satisfying popping noise and the man groaned. 

I came into range again, hands up for another strike at his injured face. But I wasn't expecting the quick jab to my own face-I reeled back, my own nose bloodied. I hated loosing, even if it was only begrudging a point to my enemy.

Adrenaline pumped through my tingling veins like acid through a battery, fueling my anger, singeing my core. I dropped down and swept the feet out from under him and he went down with a spectacular flailing of limbs as he landed on his damaged knee. I rose and stood there for a moment, assessing the damage. 

My arm plunged downward towards the gasping figure beneath me-just one swift blow to the neck to crush his throat and finish him off. I was such a cold-blooded creature. Then, I would have named my skills efficient. Now, I call it murderous. 

Then a hand closed firmly over my wrist and stopped me cold. My head snapped up in surprise.

"... Apoch." I didn't try to hide the surprise in my voice. "I didn't see you come in."

He grimaced. "You were too busy beating up Charlie here." His voice conveyed dislike.

I straightened and smoothed my shirtfront. " It's just a puppet. A-"

"I realize." He regarded me with cool eyes. "You know that's not what I meant, Switch."

I chose to ignore his last comment. "Who would you prefer I practiced with? _You_, Apoch?"

I'd never seen him fight before-at least not hand to hand. I should have taken a hint from the skill with which he used his weaponry. Not that I would have cared even if the thought had occurred to me.

I surprised him with a foot square in the chest and heard in the sharp exhalation as he staggered back. Then he came right back at me with a blow to my already bloodied face. Sparks filled my vision as the heel of his hand connected. Sharp pain shot through my body and the arrogance left me. He wasn't going to go easy on my face just because I was a woman.

We went on and on, exchanging blow for blow-but he never tired, like a machine with his fast reactions and precise movements. I grudgingly had to admit I admired him. Morpheus must have spent a longer time 'freeing' his mind.

He must have scored two hits for my every one and soon I was lying on the floor, staring up at him from the flat of my back. Everything ached-but not enough to damage my pride.

"Had enough?" Apoch held out his hand in truce, face neutral. But to me it looked like mockery.

One minute he was standing and the next I had him in a headlock. He struggled and I tightened my grip, gritting my teeth.

"... _Have _you_ had enough_," I growled in his ear. He tensed for a moment, then went still.

"Yes."

I released him, fighting the urge to fall back onto the mat and groan. We sat there for a moment, watching each other just incase someone decided to swing and start things up again. I don't think I could have won at that point.

Suddenly, his voice broke the silence: "You know this won't bring them back." 

I froze, my stomach clenching in dread at where the conversation might lead.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It sounded defiant, sullen. My voice always seemed to betray my thoughts just when I needed to hide the most.

"You know who I'm talking about-_Dee_. _Ryu_. _Rouge_-all of them." His voice rose slightly. I turned away, not letting him see the gleam of tears in my eyes. I hated him at that moment for doing that to me-so easily he seemed to get under my skin.

"Don't lie to me, Switch. _You're not the only one_ who feels their loss." 

Something warm slid down my face; I touched a hand to my face-a drop of liquid clung to my fingers. I didn't understand it at first-I couldn't remember the last time I had cried; the feeling was so strange to me.

The events that followed still seem to be a blur of improbable actions in my mind.

"… Let me be, Apoch. I don't want your pity. _Just leave me alone_." I turned back to him, anger burning through my tears. _Go_ _away_, I silently entreated. 

Apoch stared at me for a long moment, looking as if he'd never seen me cry before-- But he hadn't. What came out of his mouth next left me speechless.

"…No."

He closed the distance between us there in the _dojo_ and the distance in our minds. He wrapped his arms around me, enfolding me like a blanket. 

And then he kissed me-- more a joining of the soul, it felt like. _Soft_,_ warm_ --not demanding like all the other kisses in my not-memory in the Matrix. 

I tried to draw away, but there seemed to be an unbreakable quality in it; all I knew at that moment was the feel of his arms around me, his mouth on mine-- soft, warm. What he couldn't say he showed me then. 

And when his lips left mine, there seemed to be a deep connection, a new path between us that hadn't been there before. My arms crept up around him, mirroring his actions that bridged the gap between us.

We stood there for a long time. 

THE END

(for now)

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! And yes, I will be continuing-- so hold on! I'll probably go onto their deaths!!! :O Agh! Or maybe they won't die… hm… (author gets suspicious gleam in eye)

SO tell me what you like!!!


	4. Not What It Seems-- Apoch's POV

Sorry—my internet server was down~ so I had to use someone elses!! ACK!

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back with another episode! I tried to capitalize on the beginning of their relationship in chapter 3J… This chapter is more about how you see them in the movie as they were—but with a few personal touches J Hope its not _too_ …lame-- and sorry its kinda short! 

Warning!!!: Apoch waxes philosophical on us here! Watch out-- you might actually see some brain activity here (gasp)

Standard disclaimer: I don't own anything!! Not one red cent—so don't sue me!!!

(This is just kind of a bridge to the next chapter) 

After that day in the _dojo_ things changed; we both knew it—there was something there between us that hadn't been there before. At least I thought we knew.

I never was one to care for that kind of thing; I didn't have time for romance-- and I didn't mess with the other crewmembers. I don't believe in that kind of thing. 

Likewise, I wasn't very interested in women until she came. Then I couldn't think of much anything else; but I never touched her. 

And then… it happened; at one moment I was turning her face into a bloody mess and then the next, I had my arms around her. And I kissed her. It was so easy, so-- _right_.

I can remember times when I would be sitting and maybe modifying a transmitter or fixing a broken LED screen and my thoughts would turn to her and I'd drift off… Only to save the tool from falling out of my nerveless hand. She did that to me sometimes.

But after what happened in the _dojo_, things were different than I had expected. I thought she would just ride off into the sunset or whatever happy couples do. I just thought we would _know_; it seemed so simple, that pieces were just going to fall into place.

So I went to the mess hall and sat down at my designated spot on the bench, feeling like I'd won some kind of big contest. I ate my bowl of snot without the usual ceremony of debasing it and even made small talk with Mouse. I was almost human-- how long had it been since I last experienced that kind of sensation?

The last few minutes of our time spent in the _dojo_ kept playing through my mind. I wanted to do it again-- to have that thrill running through me once more. It made me feel almost as if I were alive again. 

Then Switch entered. She seemed changed as I looked at her-- I don't know what it was; maybe _I_ had changed. She was cool seeming-- but also innocent and vulnerable, even after what I had seen her do to that puppet the night before. I don't know how to explain it; she was just _different_.

I turned my face towards her; but she didn't even nod as she passed me. I don't know what I was expecting-- a smile, a hello, a greeting? She gave me none of those things, only proceeded to fold herself into the bench and eat her breakfast quietly, slanted eyes pointed downward.

For a moment I just sat there, my intellect working furiously, trying to reason out what had just happened. But I knew, even as my mind tried to fabricate an excuse, that she had just retreated behind her walls, closing herself to me. 

_Did she expect me to give up that easily_?

A/N: What will Apoch do?! Can Switch stand to love and loose again?? Oh, the drama! Tune in next time to find out! ;) 

Err… I turned up the angst-- hope its not too sappy!! Its starting to feel like a soap opera :P Apoch's depressed-- poor guy... Maybe he needs happy drugs…O.o You know… the legal stuff… Ahem.

Don't worry though-- those two will be back at it and defeating bad guys again in the next chapter!! YAY! More gore for all!

-- Anyways… Thanks to all those who have reviewed… you know who you are. J 


	5. Preturnatural- Switch's POV

Author's Note: Ack! Sorry this took so long! Its been a tough last few weeks here with my finals coming up… two long, grueling, mind bending, migraine inducing finals… ahem—sorry; yes I know—its only two (author grins evilly at the thought of how much studying she doesn't have to do)—so I guess that means I have more time to write for my faithful worshippers—er, readers!!!

(insert disclaimer here)

Sorry its so short again! :P

My eyes snapped open. There was silence all around—no footsteps sounding in the corridor. 

I swung my feet off the edge of my pallet and sat up. If nothing else, I had my sense of time—no one could ever accuse me of loosing track of time.

I always woke up before the rest—I was up and dressed before the others even opened their eyes—always. It was a kind of ritual, a kind of quiet time— time when I had space from everything; nothing could touch me in those waking moments.

But as I softly descended from the metal walk to the main level of the ship that day—one name kept coming to my mind.

He and I were to be plugged in again—into the Matrix, I mean—to scout out a new node—a club—for a convenient rendezvous point with potentials. It felt like we were being thrown together again—was this Tank's doing? 

I scowled as I made my way to the room—the one with all the equipment; chairs, screens, hardware for software—et cetera.

Funny, we never named it—although we spent most of our days there, in that thing called 'The Matrix.'

I ran my hand over an armrest as my mind wandered. I hated my reality, the world in which I lived—but not as much as I hated the Matrix. My fist clenched on synthetic leather as I recalled the night I first became aware of the lie in which I had lived; the night I had awakened…

"Switch!"

My head jerked up as my name echoed through the corridor. It was painfully loud in the silence that had hung thickly like a blanket of fog as I had meditated on the past only moments before.

I knew it was Tank, but I was still surprised when his face appeared through the doorway. 

His still sleep darkened eyes shifted around the room before they came to rest on me, as if there might have been another soul in the room.

"I'll be down to the mess in a moment, Tank." My voice sounded clipped as I answered the question that was hovering in his eyes. 

As he turned and disappeared down the corridor, I felt a sliver of regret—I hadn't intended to be snappish. Tank was someone who just never seemed to get on your bad side—he was always…Tank. That seemed to work for him.

I gave a mental shrug and turned to follow, my mind on other things.

How I ever thought I could have ignored him, I don't know. When I walked into that room, when I sat down, it was as if I didn't know he existed. I thought that if I pretended not to notice him, he would go away. As if he would just disappear like a cloud, a bad dream. Now, I know he is everything but—but at that moment, I wouldn't have believed it had he told me himself.

I could almost hear a sound like glass cracking as I caught his stunned expression out of the corner of my eye—I think it might have been my heart, or what I had left of it. 

I was like an automated machine as I scraped the bottom of my bowl clean, as I exited the room. There seemed to be a reserved quality in everyone as we made our way back to the room, a look of wariness as if we were all expecting the other to explode. I lay back in my chair, waited for the teeth-on-edge sensation as I was inserted, along with Apoch.

I was tense, rigid in my seat, face set as if expecting the worst. As if I had an allusion of what was to come.

There will be more—I promise! Since it's a weekend I'll be able to at least get another chapter out if thing go well ? 

--Special thanks to all you reviewers!! You're the wind beneath my wings, all you A/S shippers!! ;) if it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't have the strength to go on (wipes dramatic tear away). So look out for the next chapter—Switch and Apoch kick some agent booty—instead of each other's! Who knows? Review and give me suggestions, please!


	6. Luck Is a B***- Apoch's POV

Author's Note: Hey! I'm sorry! I meant to continue this story a long time ago… but I'm makin good on that promise now! The end is within sight… but it may not be the end that you are all expecting!! More reviews, Please!!!!! I'm only starting up again because so many people complained! I'm going to try to put some action in here ;) Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed!

There is always an instant of gut-wrenching delirium when your mind melds with that of the Matrix. A feeling that makes you want to clench your teeth to hold back the bile that threatens to rise at the unnaturalness of it all.

Out of thin air, we had arrived by phone. I waited a moment for the sparks to clear from my vision, gathering my thoughts around me like a shield. Then I reached for my gun, unconsciously fingering the cool grip as I withdrew it from its place beneath my left arm. With a curt nod to Switch, we moved out.

The old decrepit hotel was our exit and entrance to this world; here we were safe on neutral ground. Or so I had thought.

We went on foot; the club Tank had found for us was only a small distance from our hiding place-- no point in taking the car. The night air was slightly chilled as she and I paced the sidewalks, passing under bleak and garish neon lights that bathed everything with a sickly surreal glow. Strange how the Matrix portrayed these things as if the machines behind it could only render an echo, a reflection of what reality once was.

Faint cacophonic told me the destination was near. No words passed between us as the music grew louder, only the sound of our hard-soled shoes grinding the pavement.

"Here it is."

We made it that far without incident; I was feeling confident as we passed through the doors and into a different world. 

In that place of black leather and naked skin, she stood out like a beacon, stark white against the shadows as music assaulted my ears. Bodies moved, grinding to the heavy beat as one seething, gleaming entity. 

A part of myself was tempted to let the music wash over me, to join the throng of humanity and lose myself in it. It was like a living, breathing thing that called to something within me. But there she was again, always at the back of my mind, caught in the corner of my eye. Bliss, some say, is ignorance-- but at what cost?

Things seemed to blur and smudge and run into one another as we checked under every table, behind every closed door; the place came up clean, agent free. Switch contacted Tank as we left, verifying our exit. Things were so smooth, without glitch that we should have known better. Some say Luck can be a lady, but I also know she can be a b***.

I didn't see the agent coming-- or the bullet that penetrated my back. I staggered at the sudden agony as I felt the metal ball shatter a rib into splinters, rocketing through my chest. If the Matrix isn't real, _why can it still kill you?_

Author's Note: Heh. Heh. (evil grin) Want to know what happens? Is this the end??? Please review and tell me you want longer chapters!

Thanks, K.A.


	7. The END

Switch ran from the scary agent man… then suddenly **Boom!**

Oh no! She thought. Apoch is dead! And so early into the movie, too…

Apoch feel to his knees, gasping dramatically as Cypher sniggered, blew the smoke from him gun and disappeared.

Switch ran to Apoch's side, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Oh, Apoch! Your shot clean through! How will I ever live without you?!"

Suddenly Cypher appeared behind her, and chopped off her head with a pair of disturbingly large scissors.

Switch died as dramatically as Apoch, and they both lay in a jumbled bloody heap.

Cypher stood over their corpses.

"Heh. I never told them that I, too, was an agent. A new kind. And I discovered a way to travel back in time… Mwa -ha-ha!"

Author's Notes: No reviews? No story!!!! J Please, by all means if you want me to put the real ending in, REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!


End file.
